Kiss You
by Ladyy G
Summary: When a devastating case hits personal life for Kono. Steve is their to help her with a little something more then saving her life. Based On My Dream! :)


**Ladyy G**

**Kiss You **

**One Shot**

**A/N: HOLY CRAP GUYS I HAD AN AWESOME DREAM! STEVE KISSED ME! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *GIRL SQUEALLLL* I WAS LIKE A VERSION OF KONO (SAME AGE AND STUFF) ANYWAY I WAS REALLY SAD AND WELL YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THIS STORY (I DONT WANT TO SPOIL IT) OMGGOSHHHHHHHH! WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS HOW GIDDY I WAS ALL DAY! I CAN'T WAIT FOR SLEEP TONIGHT ;)** **ENOUGH ABOUT ME, HOW ARE YOU GUYS DOING? ANY INTERESTING NEWS YOU HAD OR SOMETHING YOU LIKE TO TALK ABOUT? BTW SINCE SOME PEOPLE HAVE WANTED ME TO GET A BETA, WELL I CONSIDERED THE IDEA AND FIGURED WHY NOT. ONE PROBLEM THOUGH... HOW DO I GET ONE? DO YOU JUST ASK SOMEONE? WELL, IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PLEASE PM ME. YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT SINCE SCHOOL IS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER I PROB CAN'T UPDATE THAT MUCH (ONLY IN SUMMER) SO IF YOU'RE INTERESTED JUST PM I WON'T BITE :)**

* * *

The team had just finished a very gruesome case about a 25 year old women named Keilani that died of asphyxiation from her husband who strangled her. The husband was later proven guilty and sentenced to +30 years in prison with no possible parole. Most of the team just classified it as just another day at work, but a certain seal knew that wasn't true. Keilani was her best friend they would always surf together, and told each other everything. One time Keilani had been shot while with Kono. She couldn't go to the Hospital because she was afraid unwanted visitors would try to finish the job one way or another. Kono went to the person she could trust... Steve. Of course the rest of the team never knew Keilani's relation to Kono, but only Steve knew. Kono immediately after the case ended. Steve looked out of his office windows and saw her running out of HQ sobbing and holding her mouth. She looked so broken just running with not a care in the world never looking back.

()()()()

Kono was now at home. Ever since she left HQ she had been a nervous wreck. Once she got into her house she just collapsed sliding down a wall with her knees tucked in. She didn't even have the energy on locking the door. She just cried and cried her eyes out. Then a half hour later she couldn't stand it she got up, took a plate and threw it against a wall, the loud crash echoing through the house. She stormed outside and grabbed her surfboard. If breaking things doesn't help why not surf she thought.

Steve later stopped by the Waikiki Beach he knew she would be here. He scanned the beach and later spotted her in the middle of her catching a wave her nice long legs in that very tight bikini had him staring almost on the verge of drooling with his mouth wide opened. As the wave got closer it also got bigger Kono attempted to take it on, but she soon plunged under the waves strong force pulling her down to the bottom. Steve watched with wide eyes for any sign of her... her head attempting to get above water, her board, but nothing. Steve broke out in a full sprint taking off his shirt and jumping into the ocean. Going to the same place where he last saw Kono go down. He felt underwater, looked into the water for any sign of her slender beautiful body or her long legs that go on forever. Nothing. He held his breath and duncked underwater his arms searching frantically. He finally saw her. Kono. She was just floating their eyes closed, Steve swam rushing to her. Once he got to her she wasn't moving he picked her up into his arms bridal style and kicked his legs upward towards the shore. When they were at shore Steve ran and placed Kono on one of her beach towel. He began giving her CPR while mouth to mouth _Boy, he was loving this. All of a sudden Kono started coughing and spitting water forcing herself to breath. _

Steve wrapped her into a towel while she was shaking heavily, but began calming down. When they got inside Kono's house Steve saw the broken plate smashed on the ground. He gave a look to Kono who seemed pretty dazed to not really care. He lead her to the couch where they both sat down Kono calmed down and now she just stared awkwardly down at the ground.

**P.S. This is the dream part ;)** **  
**Kono spoke up to break the silence "She was my best friend, and I lost her." "It's not your fault Kono, you couldn't of known that." "Yeah, well I should have ok." Kono said blinking away the tears. "I just wished I could have known you know." Steve turned to her putting his finger on her chin turning her towards him. "Kono, It't not your fault you couldn't have known it was going to happen. When I was in the Navy my buddies were sometimes killed, and later I would sit in my bunk and wonder why?" Steve stared into Kono's eyes and Kono the same. They just stared for what seems and hour, but it was really a few second all of a sudden Steve leaned in closer grabbing her sleeves and then kissed Kono into a passionate kiss. They pulled away and both smiled Kono whispered

"Thank you Steve." in a smug grin.

* * *

**I hoped you guys loved this One-shot! Thanks for all the reviews I got on my New Years Story I really reallly really really appreciate it like seriously. Please leave a beauitful review on the way out, and for all you Csi:Ny Flamie fans out their you will be pleased with the Command+P episode tonight hehehehhehhehe *Sly Laugh*** **-Hope**


End file.
